You're Still Here
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: Korra returns from a long journey and Mako can't wait to see her.


"Youre still a jerk."

He woke up to find his arms empty agains not able to see the beauty that is the crazy girl with the smooth mocha brown skin, wavy brown hair, and eyes that were bluer than blue itt have. But a tiny island seemed to do the trick. That is until she left.

She had left for short trips before, and usually she would return in a day or two. But even a week without her, drove him on edge. She was the only thing on his mind the entire time she ever left. And he hated it. He hated when she left. There was no laughter filling his ears as he chased her around the halls of the house. There was no smile to greet him when he got home from the station. There was no one to wrap his scarf around him as he went for a walk around the small land that he would take with her. There was nothing but silence.

Every morning when she was there, he would attack her cheeks and shoulders with kisses, as her laughter filled the air from them. Once he would reach her mouth, she would always make that signature pout he loved, and ask for coffee. He would leave the bed after giving a few more kisses to make his way to their kitchen, as she would smile and say thank you in the sweetest voice she could. He would always shake his head at it, but he loved it.

Depending on the day, he would either have breakfast with her, and then fix himself up for work, and head to the station, or head to air temple island with her for whatever Tenzin had to speak with her about. He would leave her to her meeting as he would go to the city and check up on his brother and the Sato heiresst do it today. He threw on an old t-shirt and pants, and just sat at the window looking out at the bay. Watching the boats pass by. He always had a great view of it from above. But being near ground level of the bay, was something different.

Boats would go back and forth. Taking people to and fro, between the gap. Boats were not aloud to travel to their island, for it was private property. He went through a whole bunch of legal work to make sure no one would disturb them. Also she hated surprise guests who were just stuck on her island. He couldnt exactly at everyoneshe was!

His head perked up as he spotted the blue sail boat, head in the direction of the island. His smile grew wider as he could see her standing, holding her suitcase.

He jumped up from the seat next to his window, and ran around their house making sure everything was tidy and perfect. He checked to see if he had enough noodles in the fridge to cook for her cause he knew she would be starving. And then, he grabbed the blue pandalilies that he had sitting in a vase on their counter, but pushed it to the side as he made sure the bow on it wasn't damp from the water. He brushed his clothes off, and then it occurred to him he needed shoes to go outside. He scampered to pull them on quicker than he could say. He grabbed the bouquet, and shut the door behind him as he ran down the small hill their house rested on.

She was stepping out of the boat, and handing the kind sailor a few yuans. As she sent him off, she grabbed her bag. The wind was cold, and she tightened the jacket around her. As she walked up the steps she earth bent not so long ago, she swore she heard footsteps, fast ones. She looked up, and there he was, running for her. And he could hear the joy in his voice as he called her name. She forgot about her things as she ran up the steps his way, laughing with glee.

His smile grew bigger by each second as she got closer, and so did hers. And once she was finally near arms reach, she jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he embraced her, and spun her around in the hug, just like she always loved. Tears of joy fell down his cheeks, as she laughed into his shoulder.

She pulled back and looked up at the with the eyes that got him under a trance each time.

"Hi sweetie.", she said.

He lost it. He dropped the bouquet to the ground and cupped her face. He kissed every inch of her face as she giggled. Her cheeks, her temples, her forehead, and her nose. And before he took her lips, he whispered to her.

"Hi beautiful."

And then he kissed her. He kissed her hard. Like she was the only thing that mattered. His tongue begged for entrance as her arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled her closer by the waist, and kissed her like he thought it would be the last one. But it most certainly wasn't.

After being breathless, she pulled back again. She smiled up at him, and pressed her hand into his cheek as he leaned into her touch.

"I missed you. I missed you so much. More than you'll ever know.", he said.

"I missed you too city boy.", she said as she stroked his cheekbone.

He looked down to her neck, to find the scarlet piece of fabric that intertwined around her. He wrapper it around her the day she set off for the earth kingdom, for two purposes. To keep her warm and safe, and to hide her new turquoise choker.

"I tried my best to hide it. It wasn't easy, but I think our secret's safe from the Earth Kingdom for now.", she said as she pulled the scarf loose to reveal it.

"What about Tenzin?", he asked.

"He knew right away. He got a glimpse of it.", she said.

"Did he freak out?", he asked nervously.

She shrugged. "He was gonna have to get used to it sooner or later. We got married Mako.", she said happily.

He smiled back, and bent down and grabbed the flowers again. "We did. And I married the most fantastic woman in existence."

She blushed and accepted the lilies, as he kissed her forehead again. She quickly ran back to grab her bag, and returned to him as they walked up to their house together. Once she reached for the door though, she restrained and reached for his hand. He looked at her with wondering eyes.

She turned him in her direction, and she placed his plan over her stomach.

"And you're gonna be the most fantastic father in existence."

He gasped, and looked back to her. He shook his head yes, as she joined in it, and he embraced her and kissed her again. He knew now, she would always be here.


End file.
